Hookup
by multifangirl934
Summary: The one where Remus and Mary have a drunken mistake but it quickly escalates to something more neither of them were ready for


Mary sat at the hufflepuff table a smile on her face as she snuck glances at her long time crush Remus Lupin. She hated that she liked him. To him she was just one of Lily's friends which sucked.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her ribs. Mary's head jerked in the opposite direction

"You've started to drool." Mary's best friend Dorcas said a teasing smile on her face.

"Not my fault, he's so cute" Mary tried to justify a laugh escaping her mouth.

She'd a crush on since third year when he stood up for her against Avery for being muggleborn. He was her knight and shiny armor that only noticed her then and promptly forgot of her existence.

A silence between the two for a second before Dorcas finally said something, "I just don't see it Mar"

Mary's smile fell off her face as she glanced back over at Remus, "How is he not cute to you at all?" Mary asked as she stuffed her face with scrambled eggs.

Dorcas shook her head as she got her food, "Anyway, Marlene is having a party tonight." Dorcas started giving Mary a hopeful look, "You're coming right"

"Of course, already promised Marlene. Though she knows how I feel about parties." Mary said her nose scrunching up.

She'd go only because Marlene asked her. They've been friends since childhood. They might of grown apart some now mostly because they never got to see each other really. Mary would take any chance to hang out with her. She could only guess Marlene would too. That's why she asked even though she knew Mary hated parties.

"We all know" Dorcas said in a knowing voice pushing the curls out of her face, "You hate them, but I personally think you need to live a little."

Mary threw her head back with a laugh gaining the unknowing attention of people around them.

"I did that once. Went to a party and had the worst time" she concluded getting back to her breakfast hoping Dorcas would drop the topic of the party now.

Dorcas shook her head. "That was ages ago. You're a different person now and plus you have me this time to help you have fun."

Mary continued eating as she listened trying to keep a smile off her face. She had the sneaking suspicion that Dorcas would leave her the second Dorcas had alcohol in her system. She didn't mind it's just once Dorcas was drunk she sorta liked to have fun with guys in a way Mary wasn't. Not that she was judging, it's just Mary hasn't done anything like that with anyone since Jacob.

"You know who I heard was going to be there?" Dorcas asked bringing Mary out of her thoughts.

Mary turned her head to look at her taking in the smirk Dorcas has on her face.

"Who?" She asked curious but also confused.

"Remus, apparently James or Sirius talked him into it. Could be either because they'll both need a wing man." Dorcas said proud she got that information and she was passing it on.

Mary felt her face flush, "I probably won't see him anyway. Mar throws big parties in the room of requirement." She pointed out hoping she was wrong and she'd at least get a glimpse of him from a far. It's not like she knew what she would say to him if they did talk.

Dorcas frowned at her friend who had little to no confidence, "Well I'm still gonna help you get ready. We'll find you something perfect to wear." Dorcas shrugged her shoulders, "You know just in case you do see him."

Mary got up from the table like most people were doing to get ready to go to her first class, "I won't but if you really want to help you can" she proclaimed grabbing her stuff from the table, "Now hurry up before we're late to class. You know our track record already. Don't want to get in trouble with Flitwick."

Dorcas sighed quickly grabbing a roll before all the food off the table disappeared, "Ugh I'm no good at charms and forgot to do the essay." she muttered under her breathe.

"Shoot, we had an essay?" Mary asked panicking cursing herself for falling asleep so early and forgetting about it.

Dorcas laughed as she got up linking their arms together, "I'm just pulling your leg Mar, It's only the second day of class and it's Friday."

Mary playfully hit Dorcas on the arm, "You know how forgetful I am but lets not freak me out again for a long while" Mary suggested a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth.

"Can't promise you anything" Dorcas said as they turned down a hallway their pace picking up.

They finally reached the charms door and walked in going to seats in the middle opened. Mary got her parchment and quill ready to take whatever notes she'd need before scanning the class room that was now almost completely full. She wasn't surprised to see Lily or Marlene but she was surprised to see her crush and his band of friends sitting in the main back. She turned her head back to the front of the class before one of them notice she was starring.

Dorcas gives me a look before leaning back in her chair to talk to Emmaline another one of our friends.

"Mary's coming to the party. We're dressing her tonight." She said raising her eyebrows.

Emmaline grins but before she could say anything Mary cut in, "And it can't be completely outrageous. I refuse to wear anything that I'm uncomfortable in" 

**So this sorta sucks as a first chapter but don't worry promise it gets better and I have things planned also if I make mistakes please don't be afraid to let me know**


End file.
